Conventional golf bags function well for their intended purpose of storing the clubs during golf play. However, the shape of the bag and the manner in which the clubs protrude from the bag are less than optimal for purposes of storing and transporting the golf clubs. Moreover, the cylindrical sides are typically made of a flexible material, e.g., leather or vinyl, that does not provide the desired protection to golf clubs during airline, bus or truck travel. Bag covers prevent individual clubs from sliding from the bag during shipment or travel, but typically such covers do not protect golf clubs from damage caused by forcible impact, including axial forces that may be encountered during travel as the golf bag is handled and stored as baggage. Such axial compression will potentially damage the golf clubs, including the hosel area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,147 to Stansbury describes a club-carrying device that provides an increased degree of protection. The device includes a rigid housing having a rectangular cross section and having a forwardly angled open top that is hinged at a rearward edge to a lid. Shafts of the clubs are protected by the housing, and closing the lid will completely cover the heads of the clubs. The device significantly increases protection of the golf clubs, but the device is large and difficult to carry.
In addition to protecting clubs, another consideration in the design of a golf bag is the presentation of clubs during golf play. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,565 to Catalo and 5,168,992 to Bowdy describe golf club carriers in which at least some of the clubs are held with the club heads facing downwardly. Because it is difficult to distinguish individual clubs when the clubs are stored in a head-down position, the club presentation provided by these carriers is less than ideal.
Another aspect to proper club presentation is the accessibility of clubs when the club carrier is joined to a golf cart, such as a motorized golf cart. Carts are constructed to accommodate conventional golf bags. Any improvement to club transportation must take into account the space allocations on a golf cart and the means for attaching the club carrier to the golf cart.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for supporting a set of golf clubs in a condition that provides protection against the rigors of airline, bus and trucking travel and shipment, while allowing easy access to the clubs during a golf match.